Everyday is Earth Day Elmo
Sesame Street characters Elmo and Xeno who are from earlier Sesame Street videos where Big Bird and Abby Cadabby are hosting a Earth called "The Sesame Street Earth". Zoe when a little girl named Zoe Dream of playing the harp in the sky. Sesame Street Songs # Sesame Street Theme Song # Adventuring at the Fair # Trying on Dreams # I Hear Music Everywhere # Elmo's Song # Star Light, Star Bright # Little Baby Ottie # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Muffin Man # Skidamrink # Jack and Jill # Does Your Ears Hang Low # The Old Gray Mare # The Magic of Music # Humpty Dumpty # Two Little Blackbirds Sitting on a Hill # Grasshppers Three # Hokey Pokey # Gusty the Elf # Let's Sing Our Way Home # My Name and Address # When the Saints Go Marching In # Follow Me # Bubble, Bubble # The Melody Song # Jack be Nimble # Mr. Knickerbocker # Why Can't I? # The Ballerina's Waltz # Sesame Street Theme Song (reprise) Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *The Peach *DEVO Carrots *DEVO Yellow Pepper *DEVO Brocoli with Guitar Where's God When I'm S-Scared Characters *Junior Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Phil Winklestien *Frankencelery *Eyeballs (cameos) *Blue Plastic Lobster (cameo) *Scallion 1 *Scallion 2 *Scallion 3 *Mable and Penelope *Archibald Asparagus *Lions *QWERTY *Lion Delivery *Bob and Larry (young) (pictures) *Bible Story Narrator *Junior`s Pet Dinosaur *Silly Song Narrator *Baby Pickle (mentioned) *Mad Scientes Gourd (not seen) *Mad Scientes Pineapple (not seen) *Unnamed Shadow Man (cameo) *Unnamed Voice Women (Screaming Voice and Singing Voice) God Wants Me To Forgive Them Characters *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Rosie Grape *Tom Grape *Lovey Asparagus *Palmy *Henry *Blue Whales (cameo) *The Tree (cameo) *The Sun (cameo) *Snake *Movie Star (mentioned) Are You My Neighbor Characters *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Scooter *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Dad Carrot *The Peach *Aunt Ruth (mentioned) *Boy (mentioned) *Girl (mentioned) *Mr. Slushy (Mentioned) Rack,Shack & Benny Characters *Nebby K. Nezzar *Mr. Lunt *American Carrots (cameos) *The Groups Of Peas *Delivery Girl *George *Baby Meshach (cameo) *Dwarves *Mom Tomato (Mentiond) *Dad Tomato (Mentiond) *Larry's Parents (Mentiond) *Carrot Guards (cameos) *Asparagus Singers Dave and the Giant Pickle Characters *Phillastines *Philistine Goliath *Pa Cucucmber (picture) *Sheep *Old Version Larry Boy *Oscar the Polish Cateter (mentioned) The Toy That Saved Christmas Characters *Mom Carrot (cameo) *Mom Pea (cameo) *Dad Pea *Dad Carrot *Baby Lou (cameo) *Buzz Saw Louie *Harry *The Penguins *Wally P. Nezzer *Airport George (picture) *Annie *Teddy Bear *Manuel Very Silly Songs Character *Harry The Parrot (Cameo) Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Characters *Art Bigotti (Picture) *Fib *Pa Asparagus & Ma Asparagus (pictures) *Unnamed Asparagus Girl (picture) *The Lemon (picture) *Asparagus Girls (Picture) *Space Aliens (Mentiond) *The Cow (object) *Red Fib (cameo) Josh & The Big Wall! Characters *Isrealite Ark Bearers *Ark Peas *Moses(Josh) (cameo) *Defender of the Wall *Injuried Defender Of The Wall (cameo) *Mrs. Pickle (cameo) *Mr. Pickle (cameo) *The Bull (picture) *Potato Mom and Dad (pictures) *Potato Boy (picture) Madame Blueberry Characters *Madame Blueberry *Grandpa Scallion (picture) *Gladis Mushroom (picture) *Stan Pea (picture) *Unnamed Salesmen Scallion (pictures) *Flo Mushroom (picture) *Butterfly *The Clown of Burger Bell The End of Silliness Characters *Junior's Penguin *Bob's Cat *Percy's Bear Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed Characters *The Chicken (picture) *Unnamed Asparagus Boy (picture) *Pa Mushroom (cameo) *Larry Mushroom (cameo) *Unnamed Mushroom Women (cameo) *Johnny Mushroom (cameo) *French Cucumber (cameo) *Usa Cucumber (cameo) *Kenny Chilli (cameo) *Mr. Pepper (cameo) *Newspaper Pea (cameo) *Baby Cucumber (cameo) *Tim Carrot (cameo) *Ed Carrot (cameo) *Larry Scallion (cameo) *Grandpa Carrot (cameo) *Gordy (cameo) *Blueberry Daughter (cameo) *Barth (cameo) *Kyle Carrot (cameo) *Bobby Pumpkin (cameo) *Tom Scallion *Mr. Scallion *The Rumor Weed *Mrs. Cucumber *Women in the Window (shadow) *King George's Father (picture) *Rubber Duck *Manatee Doll *Bill (not seen) *Barbara (not seen) *Barbara Manatee Singers (not seen) *Esther Babylon *Queen Vashti *Miss Achmetha *Crony Scallion (cameo) *Cow Boy Pea (cameo) *Unnamed Zucchini Girl (cameo) *Grape Girl (cameo) *Unnamed Onion Lady (cameo) *Crony Peas (cameos) *The Grim Tickler *Cardboard Cutout People *Apollo Gourd *Pea Monks *The Astonishing Contraption of Silliness *Do the Moo Shoo Singers (not seen) Trivia Category:Sesame Street